Kelam
by Filatipphia
Summary: Pria itu menelusup dengan cara asing yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya, menyentuh sesuatu pada dirinya yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam; hatinya. / Warning inside.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ǀ Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga ǀ I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: AU, Very OOC, some typos, M for save.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

Dalam hidupnya, Hinata tak pernah sekalipun tertarik untuk terikat dalam sebuah komitmen. Tidak pula ketika semua teman-temannya merajut kasih dan ia malah betah dalam kesendirian. Sedikitpun, tak ada niatan dalam dirinya untuk sekadar memiliki hubungan dekat dengan lawan jenis.

Semua laki-laki ia anggap sampah.

Namun kala Naruto hadir dalam hidupnya, Hinata mulai goyah. Pria itu menelusup dengan cara asing yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya, menyentuh sesuatu pada dirinya yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam; hatinya.

Ada yang berbeda dari netra pemuda itu. Pandangannya yang dingin dan tajam, seolah mampu membekukan siapa saja yang berusaha menyelam lebih jauh. Bola mata itu berwarna safir, secerah biru lautan, secerah langit siang hari yang berarak awan, namun yang mampu Hinata tangkap hanyalah kelam.

Helai pirangnya yang awut-awutan, tak pernah tertata dengan baik. Seolah pemuda itu memang enggan merapikannya, _atau seolah ia ingin memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa hidupnya memanglah kacau._

Segala yang ada dalam diri Naruto, tak bisa kau baca hanya sekali tatap. Karena bila kau tidak memperhatikannya dengan baik, maka yang kau dapat hanyalah kesalahan.

Pemuda itu terlihat amat misterius; tegar namun menyimpan banyak luka. Bak sebuah magnet kuat yang mampu menarik siapa saja untuk mendekat, lalu kemudian akan ia tolak.

Hinata bukanlah perempuan yang punya kehidupan indah bak dongeng kerajaan. Ia pun sama hancurnya.

Kala berumur sepuluh tahun, usaha ayahnya mengalami kemunduran. Bangkrut. Semua harta yang dimiliki, lenyap seketika. Mati-matian, ayahnya banting tulang di masa tua. Namun, apa daya, takdir rupanya enggan berpihak. Usaha ayahnya tak bisa mengalami kebangkitan.

Usia tiga belas, kakak lelakinya pergi ke hadapan Tuhan. Sakit parah ketika ia berlayar di lautan lepas, mencoba membantu perekonomian keluarga. Meninggalkan seluruh beban tanggungjawab ke pundaknya yang ringkih.

Sedangkan adiknya yang masih berada di bangku Sekolah Dasar, mengalami kelainan mental. Segala tugas yang harus dijalankan seorang anak, hanya ia yang bisa menuntaskan. Tak ada tempat baginya mencurahkan seluruh luka. Tak ada siapapun yang mampu meringankan bebannya. Ia tak punya tumpuan, ia sendirian.

Selepas lulus SMA, ia melanjutkan kuliah dengan beasiswa bagi orang tidak mampu. Sembari bekerja paruh waktu demi memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, sebab tak mungkin bila ia terus-menerus merepotkan orang tuanya di kala keadaan sudah tak sama seperti dulu. Seringkali, ia harus merelakan waktu istirahatnya yang berharga, hanya untuk berlembur mengais-ngais beberapa lembar uang. Belum lagi tumpukan tugas yang menggunung, yang ikut berperan mengurangi jam tidurnya yang tak bisa dikatakan banyak.

Hal itulah yang membuatnya memilih menutup diri rapat-rapat, berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari omong kosong bernama cinta.

Gadis bobrok seperti dirinya, tak pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang manis-manis.

Setidaknya, ia ingin berbenah terlebih dahulu. Memperbaiki hidupnya yang jauh dari kata layak. Membereskan segala kekacauan yang entah akan selesai kapan.

Tetapi saat ia melihat si jejaka melangkah di hadapannya, ia merasa ada suatu gelenyar asing yang merayapi perutnya.

Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya tak mampu mengalihkan pandang. Hinata dapat merasakan kesedihan yang tersampir dalam diri lelaki itu hanya dari caranya berjalan. Tatapan matanya yang fokus ke depan, seolah acuh pada apapun itu yang berada di sekelilingnya; yang membuatnya merasa tak lagi sendiri, bahwa bukan ia seorang yang rapuh namun mencoba kokoh, bahwa tak hanya ia yang hancur di dunia yang gila ini.

Dan untuk pertama kali, Hinata tak berminat merapikan hidupnya. _Ia hanya ingin membantu menyembuhkan luka pemuda itu, mencairkan seluruh balok es yang terdapat dalam netra birunya. Memberikan secercah cahaya, pada kelam pupil sang pemuda._

* * *

"Bekerja _part-time_ lagi?" Ino bertanya pelan. Menatap heran ke arah gadis bersurai indigo yang membereskan tasnya dengan buru-buru.

Hinata menoleh, tersenyum singkat. "Tentu saja, aku sudah terlambat."

"Apa kau yakin beristirahat dengan cukup? Kantung matamu terlihat sangat menghitam, lho," Perempuan dengan marga Yamanaka itu berucap dengan ragu-ragu, merasa kasihan melihat kawan dekatnya harus memporsir tubuhnya nyaris melewati batas.

"Jangan khawatir Ino, aku bisa mengurus diri dengan baik. Nah, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_!" Gadis itu menepuk pelan tasnya yang sudah tertata dengan apik, sebelum menggendongnya tepat di punggung. Ia melambaikan sebelah tangan ke arah Ino lantas segera melangkahkan diri menuju tempatnya mencari pundi-pundi uang. Membuat si _ponytail_ menghela napas dengan berat.

Hinata berlari-lari kecil di lorong kampus yang lengang sebab senja mulai datang. Lima menit lagi sebelum _shift_ kerjanya dimulai, ia harus cepat. Saat ini, sedetik pun amat berharga baginya.

Biasanya, ia selalu menundukkan pandang. Enggan untuk melihat jalan di hadapannya. Namun kali ini, entah karena tengah bergegas atau apa, netranya dengan awas menatap ke depan. Hanya untuk dilihatnya seorang laki-laki yang berjalan dengan pelan beberapa langkah darinya.

Walau begitu, kakinya tak mampu untuk berhenti, pun tak bisa untuk berbelok. Ingin berteriak, namun semuanya terlalu cepat, ia tak sempat. Alhasil, tak dapat dihindari, ia menubruk punggung sosok di hadapannya. Lelaki itu mengaduh pelan, merasakan benturan cukup keras dari arah belakang.

Mereka berdua terjengkang, jatuh dengan barang-barang yang berserakan. Lekas, Hinata bangkit lalu memungut miliknya, pun berniat meminta maaf pada lelaki yang tadi ia tabrak secara tak sengaja. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh pria berambut pirang yang tak ia ketahui siapa namanya.

Namun, tak sepatah kata terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Ia terpaku.

Lelaki itu memandangnya dengan dingin dan menusuk. Amarah terlihat di netranya yang indah, namun lebih banyak didominasi oleh keacuhan, seolah segan untuk terlibat lebih jauh dengan orang lain.

Kala itu, pertama kalinya Hinata mencoba menyelam, lalu saat belum apa-apa, ia terlebih dahulu tenggelam.

Ia seperti tertarik ke dalam sebuah pusaran yang berputar kencang, mencoba keluar namun sudah terjebak terlalu dalam.

Jantungnya bertalu-talu, berdebar amat cepat seolah habis berlari ribuan mil jauhnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang membuatnya tak mampu berkedip, tak mampu berucap, tak mampu mengalihkan pandang barang sekejap. Sesuatu dari mata sang pemuda.

Si pria bersurai _spike_ hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya lagi, tanpa berujar apapun.

Hinata gelagapan, bingung harus melakukan apa. Saat dilihatnya sang lelaki semakin jauh dari pandangan, gadis itu memutuskan untuk berteriak, " _Gomennasai! Hontou ni gomennasai_ ," sambil membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

Ketika dilihatnya laki-laki itu bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun, ia menghela napas. Lalu seolah teringat pada suatu hal yang _urgent,_ dengan panik ia mengecek jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ck, rupanya ia benar-benar terlambat kali ini.

* * *

A/N: Halo! Kali ini saya datang dengan membawa multichapter. Saya sedang merakit alurnya terlebih dahulu tetapi memutuskan untuk mempublish chapter pertamanya. Hope you'll like it:)


End file.
